1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction tape applicator or a transfer tape dispenser which is adapted to be used to correct markings, for example, such as characters, numerals, and the like recorded on a sheet of paper, or adhere sheets of paper to each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to a correction tape applicator in which a tape cartridge accommodated in a casing is constructed in such a fashion as to be advanced from and retracted into the casing by means of a pressing means, and the tape cartridge and the pressing means are releasably engaged with each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, it is well known that a conventional correction tape applicator has a construction in which an adhesive application layer or a correction fluid (hereinafter, referred to “coating material”) coated on a surface of a carrier tape is transferred and applied to a corresponding surface of a sheet of paper in order to correct markings, for example, such as generally small characters, numerals, figures and the like recorded on the sheet of paper, or adhere sheets of paper (including all kinds of paper bags) to each other, so that correction or adhesion is performed.
Such a conventional correction tape applicator is configured such that a correction tape having the carrier tape on which the coating material is coated is rollingly wound around on a supply spool included in a casing having a predetermined shape, and then is withdrawn through a withdrawal opening formed at a front end of the casing via a predetermined path of travel so that the coating material coated on the carrier tape is applied to a to-be-applied surface of the sheet of paper.
However, the conventional correction tape applicator has a disadvantageous construction in which the coating material-coated carrier tape unwound from the supply spool always is in a state of being withdrawn through the withdrawal opening formed at the front end of the casing so as to be externally exposed irrespective of before or after the use of the applicator.
For this reason, foreign substances such as fine dust particles adhere to the surface of the externally exposed coating material of the carrier tape, which contributes to a degradation of the intrinsic function of the coating material. In addition, the long-term exposure of the coating material to the outside causes damage due to the foreign substances as well as deformation of the coating material, i.e., evaporation and hardening of a correction fluid or an adhesive material, making it impossible to use the correction tape. As a result, the correction tape applicator must be replaced with a new one, which imposes an economic loss on a user.